OH! (SOMETHING BEFORE SUPER SHOW -SUPER SHOW-5 VER-)
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: Summary : sesuatu yang mengganggu. Apa itu? Pasti berpengaruh hingga seperti ini. Bisakah mereka menahannya? Berapa persent? Kita lihat saja apa mereka bisa. Disclaimer : forget Rated : M Pair : HaeHyuk Genre : drama, romance


Summary : sesuatu yang mengganggu. Apa itu? Pasti berpengaruh hingga seperti ini. Bisakah mereka menahannya? Berapa persent? Kila lihat saja apa mereka bisa.

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : M

Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : drama, romance

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

OH! (SOMETHING BEFORE SUPER SHOW -SUPER SHOW-5 VER-)

.

.

.

Author POV

Riuh penonton menggema memenuhi ruangan yang begitu luas. Apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat seperti itu? Gedung yang begitu megah banyak teriakan histeris yang menggema di dominasi pula oleh kaum remaja wanita dan tak luput berbagai kalangan yang lainnya dan gender yang lain, lightstick yang di dominasi warna biru tua tenggelam baknya lautan yang begitu bergembira menimbulkan gelombang suka cita dari setiap orang yang membawanya. Ya, begitulah gambaran kecil sebuah show akbar yang ditunggu-tunggu bahkan dipuja hingga mengorbankan banyak hal singkat katanya ya beginilah Super Show ke-lima kalinya yang diadakan sebuah grup musik asal korea selatan. Super Junior.

Kegembiraan begitu jelas terlihat dari semua orang yang berada di sana, tangis haru, canda tawa dan berbagai uvoria yang tak jelas dapat digambarkan seperti apa akan tetapi tetap jelas dapat terasa. Diantara beribu-ribu kepala yang ada di dalam gedung, ini terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut style punk merah maroonnya tengah tersenyum hangat sembari menyapa setiap penggemarnya dan Super Junior. Pria berkelahiran empat april ini yang biasa tampak sangat manis kini tampil dengan gaya maskulin akan tetapi tak mengurangi ataupun memudarkan kesan feminine yang tertanam alami dalam benaknya.

"APA KABAR SEMUANYA!" teriaknya begitu semangat seolah tak ada beban yang ia pikul selama ini. Senyumannya begitu tulus akan tetapi senyuman tulus tersebut tak setulus senyumannya kepada seseorang yang berada jauh di sisi lain dengan rambut blonde yang mencolok, hidung mancung dan bibir tipisnya yang juga sama tersenyum begitu tulusnya kepada semua orang yang rela menghabiskan suara mereka untuk meneriaki salah satu anggota yang kini berdiri dan berinteraksi kepada para penggemar mereka. "APA KALIAN MENIKMATI PENAMPILAN KAMI HARI INI?" teriak anggota yang lainnya sembari menebar kegembiraan yang begitu nyata terasa baik yang menikmatinya secara langsung ataupun tidak.

Akan tetapi sesaat setelah berteriak tersebut sang pria dengan rambut punk merah maroonnya memudarkan senyumannya dan menunduk seolah merasakan kembali sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam benaknya beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

"haruskah seperti itu?" seorang pria dengan rambut hitam bobpnya tengah mendengus di dada seorang pria dengan kemeja yang terbuka, berambut hitam dengan poni lemparnya yang tengah mengelus rambut sang bobp yang menyamannya dirinya dalam dekapan pria tersebut. Pria berponi lempar tersebut hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan sang kekasih yang begitu merasa keberatan akan hal ini. Sejujurnya bukan hanya sang kekasih saja yang merasa keberatan karena dirinyapun sama keberatannya. "bagaimana lagi? Kau tahukan hubungan kita kini adalah sepasang kekasih bukan hanya sahabat lagi Hyukjae-ah dan itu membuat terkadang kita tak bisa bersikap seperti fanservice lagi" jelas sang poni lempar yang kini diketahui bernama Donghae semakin membenamkan tubuh telanjang sang kekasih dalam dekapannya, sementara yang dipanggil Hyukjae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"hanya saja aku merasa ini akan sedikit sulit" ucap Hyukjae kemudian mencium lembut nan sayang bibir tipis Donghae yang dibalas manis oleh sang kekasih yang juga membalas kecupan Hyukjae pada bibirnya dan itu berlanjut hingga timbul lumatan-lumatan kecil pada belah bibir mereka. "maka dari itu nikmati malam ini sebelum malam-malam selanjutnya yang kita jalani" canda Donghae sembari melumat tulang rahang Hyukjae yang membuat pria manis dalam dekapan dada bidangnya mendesah dan melenguh menikmati lumatannya. Lama melumat membuat hasrat yang telah terlelap kembali terjaga dan meminta dipenuhi kembali oleh sentuhan, belaian, lumat, jilat dan kuluman basah. Terbukti dari mulai tangan Donghae yang bergerak memelintir nipple kiri Hyukjae sementara Hyukjae menarik tengkuk Donghae agar lebih dalam menjilati dan melumuri tulah rangah Hyukjae yang tegas dengan salivanya bukti terlihat dari keringat dan cairan saliva yang menyatu mengalir dari arah rahang Hyukjae yang terlumat dan beranjak melewati setiap liuk leher Hyukjae yang semakin membuat candu dalam benak keduanya.

Ketika kini Hyukjae merasakan belaian lembut pada kejantanannya yang terasa begitu candu dan memabukkan ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi dan meraih tangan sang kekasih. Membuat Donghae menghentikan lumatan yang berlanjut menuju pangkal leher Hyukjae menjadi menatap Hyukjae tajam. "jangan lagi, Hae. Kau tahu jika kita melakukan ini dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Apa kau tak lelah? Jika aku iya. Jadi jangan lanjutkan, ya?" pinta Hyukjae mencium pipi Donghae berharap Donghaenya melunak dan tak meminta lagi untuk kembali menikmatinya dalam sisi lain, sisi yang lebih intim dan merangsang tepatnya. Bagai menderita gangguan indera pendengar, Donghae seolah menjadi tuli dan malah meremas kejantanan Hyukjae sedikit keras hingga sang empunya kejantanan meringis kesakitan dan meremas kain kemeja da pundak sang kekasih.

"kita lanjutkan atau kau akan tetap tersiksa seperti ini?" tanya Donghae dengan nada datar, serius dan mengancam, tak seperti tadi ketika ia hanya bergurau dan bermain lembut dengan tatapan hangatnya membuat Hyukjae tak enak hati untuk menolaknya walaupun dalam keadaan kelelahan seperti ini. "t-tapi han-hanya s-eka..li saja, ya?" pinta Hyukjae menawar beberapa persen perhatian sang kekasih yang tak pernah bersikap lembut ketika bercumbu akan tetapi ia masih saja mau menerima cunbuan pria yang ia cintai ini.

Pada akhirnya mungkin Tuhan tengah merasa iba kepada umatnya hingga membuat skrip hidup Donghae menjadi mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyuman ala anak kecil yang tengah senang diberi permen oleh seseorang yang begitu dikagumi, itu mendapat nilai lebih. Sementara Hyukjae hanya mendesah lega mendapatkan jawabannya.

Diawali dengan Donghae yang menidurkan sang kekasih kemudian menindihnya dengan kejantanannya yang masih tertaman dengan baik di rongga rectum sang kekasih dalam tindihannya. Perlu diberitahu juga apa bila kejantanan sang bungsu dari adik Lee Donghwa ini telah tertaman sebelum mereka memulai pembicaraan secara lebih dalam dan menyenangkan dengan si bungsu adik Lee Sora yang tak kalah manis bahkan sangat dari sang kakak.

Hyukjae membalas lumatan pada belah bibirnya yang dimulai oleh Donghae dengan tangannya yang mengambil bagiannya seperti mengocok kejantanan Hyukjae dan meremas pinggul hingga pantat Hyukjae yang tertarik keatas, menghentakkan kejantanannya menembus sisi lubang rectum Hyukjae yang penuh kerutan halus sembari meremas kejantanan sang Top yang tak henti-hentinya menodai kulit putih susu sang Aries dengan kecupan basah, saliva dan tanda kepemilikannya dipermanis pula dengan backsound suara desahan yang tertindih dan cipakan yang dihasilkan oleh dua kulit yang lembab ketika telah menempel dijauhkan tersebut terus berulah seperti itu.

"a-ah Dongghh...enghh...Hae-ahh" desah Hyukjae kembali terlontar ketika ia merasakan ejakulasinya untuk kesekian pada hari ini sementara Donghae masih menghentakkan miliknya pada milik Hyukjae hingga sesaat kemudian menyusul Hyukjae merasakan ejakulasinya di tempat yang berbeda yaitu di dalam lubang rectum Hyukjae yang terlihat hingga merebes keluar dengan lengket dan kembabnya, begitu kental dan begitu memabukkan hingga menjadi candu pada keduanya.

Setelah merasakan sisa-sisa ejakulasinya, kini Donghae menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae yang hanya menatapnya dengan kabut nafsu dan pandangan sayu yang begitu manja, terlihat pula bibirnya yang menganga akibat kekurangan oksigen dari hidungnya yang memerah karena udara yang dingin pula diluar karena hujan. "aku tak bermain kasar kan?" tanya Donghae dengan nada begitu lembut dan perhatian direspon anggukan persetujuan dari sang kekasih. Mendapat respon demikian membuat senyuman yang begitu tulus saling mencintai tercipta di belah bibir Donghae yang mengatup dan meraih pinggul sang kekasih dan mendekapnya sembari mengeluh sedikit menepuk sayang pada punggung dance machine Super Junior ini.

"aku tahu kau bermain halus karena takutku tinggal tidur" sindir Hyukjae sembari menyamankan dirinya yang kembali di dekap dengan dekapan hangat tubuh dan dada bidang sang Libra. Mendengar pernyataan Hyukjae begitu lucu bagi Donghae hingga ia tertawa pelan kemudian mencium pucuk kening Hyukjae yang masih merasakan keberadaan sang Top yang begitu terasa dalam benaknya. "Donghae-ah singkirkan kejantananmu" perintah Hyukjae membuat Donghae menyeringai mesum kemudian menggeleng. "ia masih ingin merasakan candunya yang berkedut dan meremas dengan manja" Hyukjae hanya mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian menyeringai meremehkan sang kekasih yang menjadikan salah satu lengannya sebagai bantal untuk Hyukjae.

"maniak" sebut Hyukjae balas memeluk pinggang Donghae sementara yang mendapat balasan mengelus rambut basah si pembalas. "candu" dengus Donghae menglus pantat Hyukjae dan menariknya pinggul Hyukjae lebih dekat dan menempel pada pinggulnya.

"aku tak yakin akan bisa seperti apa yang Sooman-nim harapkan kedepannya" Donghae membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa saat mereka dalam keheningan, Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada Donghae yang kini tangannya ditumpu pada dada bidang sang Libra. "tetapi kita harus melakukannya apabila tak ingin terjadi scandal" Donghae hanya mengangguk setelah medengarkannya kemudian kembali membelai lembut rambut lembut Hyukjae yang terasa basah, lembab dan lengket akan tetapi sangat hangat.

"orang itu hanya menginginkan keuntungan tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi" sungut Donghae membuat Hyukjae tak mengerti. "apa maksudmu?" sebuah pertanyaan dengan berbagai kemungkinan untuk Donghae menjawabnya sukses terlontar dari belah bibir Hyukjae yang sempat mengatup

"ia memberitahu kita untuk melakukan fanservice, ketika kita telah melakukannya hingga pada akhirnya seperti ini dan ketika tidak sengaja kelewatan ia memberitahu untuk jangan pernah seperti itu dan menyuruh kita berdekatan dengan orang lain. Apa itu baik? Sama sekali tidak! Baik untuk reputasinya akan tetapi tidak untuk rohaniku" ulas Donghae panjang lebar membuat Hyukjae tertawa. "dia mengatakan _jangan menunjukkan hal menjijikkan seperti kau membuka celana Hyukjae, dan apa-apaan Hyukjae yang hanya menerima diseperti itukan? Kalian bukan pasangan gay bukan? Hah, aku jijik jika kenyataan mengatakan kalian gay! Jadi apapun hubungan kalian berbaurlah dengan yang lain agar tak ada scandal gila hingga nitizen menjudge kalian adalah pasangan gay dan merugikanku. Dan kau Donghae! Datanglah ke restoran dengan Sulli f(x) besok. Buatlah scandal agar aku tak gila dengan kenyataan ini_" lanjut Donghae dengan bahasa dan mimik yang disamakan dengan mimik wajah Sooman saat itu sementara Hyukjae hanya terkikik geli mendapati tingkah konyol sang kekasih.

"lalu apa benar kau pergi dengan Sulli-ssi?" setelah terkikik wajah Hyukjae menunjukkan rasa tak suka dengan pernyataan terakhir sang pemilik agensi mereka sementara Donghae hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. "pada kenyataannya aku menyetubuhimu disini" jawab Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh telanjang sang kekasih sembari mencium manis pucuk kepala sang Hyukjae yang memejamkan matanya menunjukkan ekspresi nyaman atas jawaban sang kekasih.

"jangan terlalu frontal dalam berbicara" sungut Hyukjae mendorong kening Donghae hingga membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan tubuh sang kekasih. "akan tetapi aku suka, apa lagi berbicara denganmu. Melihat wajahmu seperti salah tingkah adalah berkah bagiku" Donghae mulai melancarkan aksi merayunya akan tetapi sepertinya kali ini tak berhasik karena sepersekon kemudian Hyukjae kembali membuka suara. "aku tak akan tertipu oleh wajah jelekmu itu" mendengar pernyataan sang kekasih membuat Donghae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya kemudian menyeringai.

"aku jelek? Benarkah" goda Donghae mengelus-elus pipi Hyukjae. "jelaslah, siapapun tahu itu. Sudahlah, lalu bagaimana dengan Sulli-ssi? Kau tega membuat seorang wanita menunggu?" tanya Hyukjae memegang kedua belah pipi Donghae bersamaan membuat kesan romantis dimana keadaan menjelaskan Donghae dengan salah satu tangannya menjadi bantal bagi kepala Hyukjae dan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi tirus sang kekasih sementara Hyukjae memegang kedua belah pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

"aku sudah memberitahunya kemarin, aku mengatakan apapun yang dikatakan Sooman-nim padamu katakan jika kau sibuk dengan scedulemu" jelas Donghae membuat Hyukjae mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. "lalu apa yang dia katakan? Apa dia bertanya alasan kenapa Sooman-nim menyuruhnya membuat scandal denganmu?" penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari pengalam sang kekasih yang menjadi sedikit berandal dan melanggar perintah dari Sooman selaku pemilik agensi dimana mereka bernaung kini.

"baiklah aku tahu, dia berkata seperti itu. Ia tak akan bertanya lebih karena aku percaya orang itu tak terlalu suka masuk dalam kawasan orang lain" Hyukjae hanya mengangguk paham akan alasan sang kekasih mengapa tadi pagi mengajaknya pergi kerumah pribadi sang kekasih dan mengosongkan semua jadwal dengan memberi alasan ingin berlibur seharian penuh dirumah. Jadi karena hal itu pula mengapa Sooman-nim selalu memberi tatapan mengintimidasi jika mereka bertemu. Apa Sooman-nim menaruh curiga padanya dan Donghae hingga seperti ini? Entahlah apapun itu yang jelas mungkin kini mereka harus lebih berkati-hati menjaga hubungan mereka.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae ketika beberapa menit Hyukjae disibukkan dengan spekulasi yang menari di pikirannya hingga membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. "tidak, hanya saja tema kali ini aku harus kembali menata rambutku" ucap Hyukjae sembari memanyunkan bibir bawahnya sembari mengelus rambutnya yang masih basah dan semakin bertambah langket sementara Donghae dengan berani menghisap bibir bawah Hyukjae kenciptakan sentuhan hangat dan berarti bagi keduanya hingga terdengar kembali suara cipakan yang tercipta dari bibir keduanya terutama Donghae ketika sibuk melumat dan melumuri bibir Hyukjae dengan salivanya dan saliva Hyukjae sendiri.

"bagaimanapun penampilanmu aku tetap menyukainya" puji Donghae ketika ciuman basah mereka berakhir sementara Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "kau ini, ayo kita tidur" ajak Hyukjae meraih punggung Donghae dari tangannya yang menelusup dari dalam lengan Donghae. "memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanya Donghae kembali dengan wajah polos imutnya membuat Hyukjae mendengus. "pukul tiga tiga puluh menit dinihari, dan keluarkan kejantananmu, aku lelah Onghae" mendengar penuturan sang kekasih membuat Donghae beralih mencium dalam dan menekan bibir sang kekasih kemudian menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga bagian bawah mereka kini ternodai oleh sperma Donghae yang tercecer keluar dari lubang rectum Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae sedikit melenguh tertahan, walaupun pada kenyataan bukan sperma Donghae saja.

"kau tak memiliki cara yang lebih halus ketika akan menghentikan ini? Jika saja aku tak bernafas aku bisa mati" sungut Hyukjae panik ketika mendapat ciuman mendadak seperti itu walaupun ini tak seekstrime beberapa saat yang lalu karena lebih ekstrime ketika Donghae mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan tangannya menyumbat ujung kejantanan Hyukjae yang akan berejakulasi kemudian ketika telah dikeluarkan di sumbat kembali dengan ujung kejantanan Donghae. Gila. Pikir Hyukjae jika mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

"ini bukan cara halusku karena cara yang paling halus ketika terakhir kali kita melakukan ini beberapa minggu yang lalu" Donghae tersenyum ketika mengingat memori yang sama dengan Hyukjae sementara Hyukjae hanya salah tingkah mendengarnya. "gila!" Hyukjae kemudian beranjak memunggungi Donghae kemudian memejamkan matanya hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia telah terlelap dengan nafas yang berhembus lembut dan tenang, Donghae yang melihat sang kekasih yang telah terlelap, terlihat dari pinggangnya yang berbentuk dan sintal bergerak naik turun secara teratur tanpa busana. Hanya tersenyum makhlum, begitu tulus dan indah kemudian membalikkan tubuh sang kekasih hingga menghadapnya akan tetapi tak sampai hati membangunkan malaikat hidupnya.

"mengapa kau begitu indah, sayang" Donghae kembali berucap dengan tangannya yang bebas menyentuh pelipis Hyukjae dengan telunjukkanya, memandangi wajah sang kekasih seperti seorang bayi tanapa dosa dan masing sangatlah lugu. Bagaimana tidak? Mata yang biasanya terlihat indah bak obsidian kini tertutup seolah merasa malu untuk menampakkan dirinya yang indah, hidung mancung yang menambah nilai sempurna pada paras Hyukjae, pipi tirus yang entah mengapa begitu cocok untuk kepribadiannya dan tak luput pula bibir kemerahannya yang sedikit terbuka terlihat membengkak karena terus ia lumat.

Tangan Donghaepun beranjak menyentuh setiap lekuk ukiran Tuhan yang maha sempurna pada wajah sang kekasih, mengentuh dan mengelus sayang belah bibir Hyukjae bagian bawah menggunakan ibu jarinya dan beranjak menelusuri liuk tubuh sang kekasih hingga kini sampai pada bagian selangkangan. Pada awalnya Donghae menyeringai karena berpikir akan menjahili sang kekasih, akan tetapi pada akhirnya seringaian tersebut terganti oleh senyuman yang begitu menawan dan indah, begitupula dengan tangannya yang beranjak dari selangkangan sang kekasih yang belum sempat tersentuh beralih pada selimut yang berada di dekat Hyukjae yang tertidur dan beralih menutupi tubuh indah kekasihnya kemudian mendekapnya erat seolah takut Hyukjae akan pergi darinya.

"aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae-ah bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak sempat berpikir bagaimana ini berawal akan tetapi aku tahu dan mulai berpikir agar bagaimana ini tak berakhir, kau milikku dan selamanya akan tetap berada di tindihanku" ulas Donghae sesaat sebelum terselimuti oleh alam mimpinya yang indah.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

Mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Donghae beberapa hari yang lalu malah membuat Hyukjae merasa hampa, ia mendengus. Benar apa kata Donghae, melihat kini mereka bukanlah seorang partner atau sahabat karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih kini menjadikan ini terasa sulit. Mengingat pula Donghae yang tadi menari begitu sensual dengan dancer wanita pada penampilannya membawakan lagu club no.1 membuat hatinya panas, memang ini adalah sebuah show, memang ini adalah profesionalitas, dan memang ini dengan sangat benar adalah terencana kecuali untuk fanservice karena itu dilakukan secara alami dalam batasan peluk dan cium juga skinship lainnya bukan menyentuh kancing celana seseorang dan berusaha membuka resletingnya, itu berada di luar nalar, walaupun itu alami dan tanpa terencana tapi tak masuk akal jika dikatagorikan sebagai fanservice dalam kutip dilakukan oleh pria normal. Tapi hati tak bisa ditipu dengan berbagai pernyataan masuk akal lainnya walaupun mudah mengatakan akan tetapi detak hati masih tetap sama dan itu yang dirasakannya kini.

Melihat lagap sang kekasih sedari tadi membuat Donghae tak nyaman. Ia ingin menghampiri sang kekasih akan tetapi disisi lain ia haruslah bersikap profesional sebagai pablik figur, maka dari itu satu-satunya jalan dimana ia bisa mengetahui bagaimana keadaan sang kekasihnya adalah dengan melakukan kontak mata dengan Hyukjae masalahnya adalah ketika ia menatap Hyukjae, sang kekasih hanya menundukkan kepalanya membuatnya hanya mendengus. Hingga beberapa saat Yeongwoon menyenggol lengan sang kekasih membuat Hyukjae sadar dan tak sengaja menatap Donghae membuat Donghae tersenyum begitu manis dan menenangkan kegelisahan sang kekasih.

Kontak mata pertama dilakukan oleh Donghae dengan matap Hyukjae tanpa berkedip dan tersan tajam sembari memajukan rahang bawahnya seolah menanyakan ada masalah apa yang menghampiri Hyukjae, kemudian Hyukjae yang mengerti akan tatapan tersebut menggeleng lemah seolah menyatakan ia baik-baik saja walaupun mereka sibuk mengatupkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Mendapat jawaban demikian membuat Donghae mendengus dan kembali berbicara berinteraksi dengan penggemarnya dan Super Junior tak luput penggemar yang begitu ia kagumi dimana penggemar tersebut secara tak langsung mengetahui hubungan mereka dan meyakininya juga menerima bahkan mendukung adanya. Siapa lagi jika bukan EunHae Shipper, atau beberapa merubahnya menjadi HaeHyukHae Shipper dan menamai mereka dengan nama Polarise karena mereka percaya salah satu dari delapan puluh delapan rasi bintang yang di ketahui manusia, hanya rasi bintang tersebutlah yang bersinar paling terang juga disebut sebagai rasi bintang kutub. Juga dari nama tersebut para EunHaeHyuk Shipper berharap hubungan mereka menjadi kenyataan seperti keberadaan bintang tersebut yang nyata dan terang adanya dimana maksud terang ditunjukkan apabila Donghae dan Hyukjae akan menjadi pasangan yang selalu bersinar walaupun dimakan jaman, akan terkenang dan tak terlupa. Begitu muliakah keberadaan mereka? Akan tetapi kenyataan menyatakan mereka begitu diinginkan dan diharapkan bukannya malah dikucilkan dan disudut dalam spekulasi yang salah adanya mengenai hubungan tersebut.

"KAMI SENANG KALIAN MASIH MENGINGINKAN KAMI WALAUPUN KAMI DALAM KEADAAN TIDAK LENGKAP. DAN TERIMAKASIH PULA KARENA KALIAN SELALU MENCINTAI KAMI KARENA KAMIPUN MENCINTAI KALIAN. LEETEUK-HYUNG, HEECHUL-HYUNG, JONGWOON-HYUNG, DAN KIBUM-AH JUGA MENCINTAI KALIAN!" Hyukjae berteriak kembali, bersikap profesional dan tak mengecewakan siapapun dengan sikapnya barusan. Maka dari itu ia membentuk hati dengan tangannya yang ditunjukkan kepada semua penggemar hingga membuat gedung tersebut semakin larut dalam riuh suka cita yang tercipta. Dan begitupun seseorang dengan rambut blondenya yang menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan sayang.

Beberapa lama mereka berinteraksi kini tiba ketika mereka melepas lelah dengan hanya duduk dan minum di depan penonton masih dalam keadaan berinteraksi dan memberikan waktu untuk penggemar mereka mengabadikan moment dimana bisa melihat mereka secara langsung, dari memeberikan pose terbaik untuk di potret hingga memberikan fanservice dengan couple mereka masing-masing ataupun berbaur seperti Kyuhyun dengan Siwon, Sungmin dengan Ryeowook, atau Kangin dengan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dengan Siwon dan sebagainya.

Hingga sebuah kesalahan terjadi ketika Hyukjae berada di dekat Donghae yang tengah memberikan ciuman kepada penggemar mereka, Siwon yang tak sengaja mendorong tubuh ramping Hyukjae membuat sang empunya tubuh maju beberapa langkah dan mencium pipi Donghae, membuat kedua dari mereka hanya mematung sesaat dengan mata saling pandang sementara penggemar yang menyaksikan semakin menjerit histeris dari yang menggemarinya hingga merasa tak rela begitulah jika teriakan histeris tersebut di kelompokkan.

"m-maaf" ucap Hyukjae berbisik dengan wajah salah tingkah akan tetapi Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang manis dan tanpa di sangka semua orang yang berada termasuk Hyukjae, Donghae berani menarik tengkuk sang kekasih dan mendekatkan bibir mereka hingga berciuman. Hyukjae yang menjadi korban tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia begitu merindukan sentuhan sang kekasih hingga tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak Donghae dan memperdalam ciuman mereka tak sampai melumat hanya berciuman ringan.

Para anggota Super Junior yang lain sebagai saksi nyata dan langsung dari adegan ini tak dapat memungkiri apabila pada kenyataannya salah satu ah bukan dua anggota mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Terlihat fanservice? Tak benar, bagaimana mungkin pemandangan seperti ini bisa dikatagorikan fanservice lagi? Mereka begitu menikmatinya dan seolah menceritakan dan menikmati kerinduan individu masing-masing. Sementara para penggemar EunHaeHyuk semakin berteriak histeris dan dengan sigap mengabadikan moment dimana tak pernah mereka temui sebelumnya.

"aku sudah menduganya" ulas Shindong untuk pertama kalinya mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya. "kita harus menyelamatkan mereka dari amukan Sooman" ucap Kyuhyun menyempurnakan kalimat sang Hyung dengan tubuh tambunnya.

Maka dari itu kini mereka berusaha mengalihkan perhatian penggemar mereka dari adegan privasi sepasang kekasih yang telah mengakhiri ciuman mereka kepada mereka yang kembali membuka pembicaraan dan berinteaksi dengan para penggemar.

"Eunhyuk-ssi maafkan aku telah mendorongmu" Siwon membuka pembicaraan sembari memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan tangan Hyukjae sebagai menyangga agar tubuhnya dengan Siwon tak menempel sementara ia hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"apa yang baru saja kalian lihat hanya sebuah kecelakaan jadi maafkan mereka" lanjut Zhoumy kemudian di terjemahkan oleh sang penerjemah bahasa keadalam bahasa yang mudah di mengerti.

"apa kalian sudah makan?" kini Shindong bertanya dengan semangatnya walaupun dalam hati ingin cepat Show berakhir dan menanyakan pada kedua insan yang kini duduk berdekatan dengan tanpa ragunya Donghae merangkul pundak Hyukjae dengan tenang.

"kami berterimakasih karena kalian rela menghabiskan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk menghadiri show kami, dan kami sangat berterimakasih karena itu. Jangan merepotkan orang tua kalian karena ingin melihat kami" ucap Donghae dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa akan tetapi perubahan yang jelas terlihat ada pada binar matanya yang menyatakan ia dalam keadaan mood yang sangat baik. "YA...!" teriak penggemar mereka membalas apa yang Donghae katakan. "aku harap kalian selalu sehat" pesan Donghae terakhir kemudian menatap Hyukjae yang juga menatapnya "aku mencintaimu" ucapnya pelan dan lembut membuat orang yang menatapnya mengangguk lemah dan teriakan iya dari para penggemarnya dan Super Junior juga tak lupun penggemar inti mereka yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah pasangat yang mereka idamkan.

.

.

.

.

.

END/FIN/DELETE?

.

.

.

.

.

AN : HAPUS! HAPUS! HAPUS! SAMPAH APA INI? HA...HAPUSSSS!#error sendiri. Hadeh~...satu setengah hari saya mengerjakannya. Sebagai periah pembukaan Super Junior World Tour yang ke-5. YEEYYYYY~#telat #huuu #dilempar kejamban #diinjek ELFs. Itu saya shock lihat rambut Hyukjae yang biasa imut nan unyu kini mejadi seorang rocker yang YEAAAHHHH!~~~#error permanen. Saya mau demo ke gedung SM bawa spanduk dan toa mengatakan KEMBALIKAN HYUKJAE KEBENTUK SEMULA~! KEMBALIKAN DONGHAE KEBENTUK ASALNYA~! KEMBALIKAN HYUKJAE KE MODE UKE NAN UNYU-UNYU~#mewek #plak #harlem shacke ala SUJU. Ah, tapi bagaimanapun saya tetap mencintai Hyukjae~#diinjek Donghae, toh juga pose unyu nan ukenya terpampang jelas di depan mata. Oh ya, maaf karena alurnya jelek, ini ff jelek amat siapa yang buat seh? Heh, aneh yang buatnya ini#lupa diri.

Ya sudah, karena ff ini hanya oneshoot jadi saya nyatakan telah ditutup, oke? Maaf pula jika masih banyak typos yang bertebaran bak rumput liar yang hidup di kawasan rumput yang indah. Ck, menganggu berarti ya?

Eh, ternyata Hyukjae tak pintar membuat nama sayang untuk Donghae karena ada tiga nama yang saya tahu dan semuanya aneh. Nama yang pertama –Onghae-(tanpa "D"), yang kedua –Donghaek-(kelebihan "K"), dan yang ketiga –ikan busuk- , yang ketiga keren#plak

Kritik saran selalu di terima :D, kalau pengen di delete? Di req saja ke saya. PM saya oke?

See you next fic~ :D


End file.
